


Strawberry Kisses

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable dorks, Adorkable, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, basketball dorks, devious himuro, flying spoons, fuff fluff fluff, pouty atsushi, teh cyuuute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumbler prompt:</p>
<p>Atsushi has been busy lately, neglecting poor Tatsuya. So, Tatsuya figures out a way to get some much needed attention from his giant oaf of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so if you find some gawdawful mistakes, please let me know. I REALLY need some beta's.

Himuro was getting frustrated.

His boyfriend, one purple haired, sweet obsessed, giant, had been so busy lately, with the school work and his internship at a local bakery, that it was keeping them from getting to spend much time with each other. Yeah, he missed the big oaf, missed the way he could envelope him in his warmth; missed the way his lips always tasted so sweet and welcoming.  

Murasakibara was in for a surprise tonight though when he got home from his internship. He had recently found a flavor of pocky that he just couldn’t live without, as well as a new favorite gum to keep his mouth busy when he couldn’t snack. It was a sickly sweet strawberry flavor that Atsushi had decided was the most amazing gum in the world, and had bought a freakishly large amount of it, in case it got discontinued.

This little obsession had given Tatsuya an idea, which is never a good idea in the first place. He was loving, tender, and gentle, but he also had a bit of a devious side to himself, which only came out when he wanted something badly enough. And right now, he NEEDED some attention from his boyfriend.

Having been left alone to his own devices, Tatsuya had hidden, Every. Last. Box, strip, and piece of the gum, save for one single serving of it. He knew that Atsushi would want some when he got home, since he would have to wait a little for dinner, and god forbid if he wouldn’t be able to find it.

Himuro glanced at the clock and smirked to himself; his purple haired boyfriend would be home in about ten minutes. OH yes, he had a plan, and in his mind, it seemed like a great one! He was pretty much immune to the petulant pouting and general childlike behavior of his lover, so no matter how much the other got agitated, he knew how to make it better. Honestly, Atsushi was really cute when he pouted and wandered around like a lost puppy looking for his treats.

The door opened and closed; he was home already. Once he kicked his shoes off Murasakibara lumbered in to the kitchen, where Tatsuya was working on dinner.

Murasakibara was not the most graceful, or stealth, creature on the planet, but none the less, he slid up behind his boyfriend and bent down to place a kiss to Himuro’s neck as his large hands snaked around and hugged the dark haired man to him, tightly.

“mmm…Muro-chin….I missed you.” He said as he nuzzled Tatsuyas neck sweetly, “I’m hungry muro-chin, feed me?”

Himuro laughed and turned in his boyfriends arms and placed a kiss on his lips with a soft smile up at him. “Atsushi, it won’t be ready for an hour, go chew on some gum while I cook ok?”

Nodding, Murasakibara let go of the smaller man and lumbered on out of the kitchen in search of his gum. After he heard his boyfriend start to look in all of his hiding spots and treasure troves of sweets and snacks, he pulled that single piece from his pocket and tossed it in his mouth. Chewing it he was a little taken aback by how sweet it was, not exactly his favorite thing ever, but it would be worth it, he hoped.

He could hear Atsushi pouting and stomping around, grumbling about not being able to find any of his gum. It made Himuro snicker inwardly as he put down the wooden spoon he was using, and slipped in to the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and leaned against the wall, watching his boyfriend starting to get more and more agitated at the missing gum. The drawer of both coffee tables was upside down on the couch, riffled through as if someone was looking for the crown jewels.

The large man was currently at the desk, whimpering, going through all of the drawers, the basket, and even the recycle bin, just in case it fell in. He was becoming more frustrated and looked at his boyfriend. His normally sleepy amethyst eyes where wide, tears glistening in the corners, and his lower lip was stuck out in one of the most adorable pouts that Himuro had seen in a long time. His chin was even quivering for god’s sake!

His heart did a little thump-thump in his chest as he looked at his giant boyfriend and rolled his steely grey eyes. The man was much like a lost 5 year old looking for his teddy bear. Stepping closer he reached up and placed his hands on each side of the others face, cupping his cheeks in his palms as he stood on his toes and placed a tender kiss on that pouty lip.

“Atsushi, what’s wrong?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

“Muro-chin…. I can’t find it!” The man sniffled.

“Awe….I’m sorry love. Maybe, I can make it better?” He cooed lovingly to the other.

Atsushi nodded his head, still pouting as Himuro laced their fingers together and headed to the kitchen. Even though Tatsuya was not short by any means, he was still smaller than his lover (everyone was smaller than Atsushi). He jumped up on the island counter and pulled the purple haired man-child to him and wrapped his legs around his broad hips while he snaked his arms around his shoulders.

This plan was working better than he expected! Himuro leaned up, arching his back as he trapped Murasakibara’s lips with his own.

They kissed sweetly for a moment till he felt Atsushi press the flat of his tongue against his lips, and opened his mouth to allow him entrance. A gentle moan escaped Tatsuyas throat, which was muffled against the kiss as their tongues danced together. Himuro sighed through his nose as his boyfriend pulled him closer, deepening their kiss even more.

There was a warm tingle at the back of Himuro’s head as he melted against the larger man, his fingers playing with the shaggy hair at the back of Atsushi’s neck idly as they kissed. He didn’t want it to end, and pouted when it was broken. There was a soft flush of pink at the tips of his ears and a dusting across his cheeks from the kiss. Licking his saliva slicked lips, he smiled up, looking at Murasakibara from under a veil of sooty lashes, some of his dark hair falling in his grey eyes.

He was trying to catch his breath when Atsushi started chewing. Himuro blinked and canted his head to the side in question. That’s when he realized that there was no longer gum in his mouth and his eyes went wide in surprise.

Atsushi gust grinned at him with child-like glee as he blew a bubble. “Found some! Thank you Muro-chin.”

Without another word, the purple haired oaf turned away and lumbered out of the kitchen, ducking so he didn’t hit head on the entryway. Somehow, when a wooden spoon came flying towards him, he tilted his head just in time as it as it whizzed by the side of his thick skull, happily chewing his horribly sweet gum.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the awesome prompt that came up on my tumblr, right before bed of course, and i couldnt stop. now its 330 am, and im posting it. lol. lord have mercy on my soul. 
> 
> I just LOVE these two....so freaking cute!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: wolfsflei.tumblr.com 
> 
> here is the prompt, by OTPPromts on tumblr:
> 
> Person B hides Person A’s package of their favorite flavor of gum and takes a piece from it. Person A is freaking out because gum is their life. A soon gives up and decides to hang out with B. Once A enters the room, B starts chewing loudly on the gum they stole from A. A starts planning revenge, but thinks of a better plan. A then gets B’s attention and starts a heated make out session. Once they pull away for air, A grins at B and says, “I did it for the gum.” and B soon realizes that their mouth is empty. A starts chewing loudly.


End file.
